


A Post-Adventure Fuck

by cashburgerwithfries



Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Della Duck is a slut, Della is 16 in this if anyone was curious, F/M, I Fucking Suck At Endings, Incest, It's not really imortant to the piece, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, but I wanted ya'll to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashburgerwithfries/pseuds/cashburgerwithfries
Summary: Scrooge has been lusting, fantasising after Della for a while, but one quiet night he finally gets to act on his emotions.
Relationships: (also mentioned) - Relationship, (mentioned) - Relationship, Della Duck/Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck/Della Duck
Series: Duck Smut: The Next Generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598551
Comments: 60
Kudos: 29





	A Post-Adventure Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> So if you can't already tell, I decided recently, to hell with these vague-ass titles! Boom! There you go, right in the title, upfront advertising. You don't wanna see it? Leave. You wanna see Della fucking Scrooge? Then my friend welcome to the wonderful world of Duck Porn. And we need your help! (more details at the bottom)  
> Also much love to 'Duck smut for me' (my first commenter!) who suggested this particular pairing. (I hope the piece is to your liking)  
> And now for the contractually obligated line....  
> Can't find smut for your favorite Ducktales ship? Suggest it.

Della dumped her bags on the ground as she entered the foyer, and Donald sighed, picking them up, and following her into the manor. Scrooge chuckled and strutted into his mansion, swinging his cane jovially and whistling a joyous tune. They had successfully laid claim to the Ruby Mask of the Pharaoh, beating that hack Glomgold by a mile. But, it was quite the perilous journey, a week in a pyramid, deprived of sunlight was not good on anyone, even for three experienced adventurers like themselves.

It wasn’t all bad, Donald got to let out his anger out on some mummies, Della got to get some extra flying hours, and Scrooge got the treasure he'd been seeking for, for a couple decades now. In short, it was tough, but satisfying. Just the way Scrooge liked it.

Night had already befallen Duckburg when they landed, and they decided to turn in to bed early. Scrooge let Duckworth retire to his room for the night, and stood by his bed, wearily unbuttoning his coat sluggishly. Despite the rich rewards, adventuring (especially with the kids) was agonizing for one reason, and that was the inability to mastrubate. For the last fucking week they had slept in caves, all together and he could never slip away to take care of business. By the end he was a mess, getting hard at really inconvenient times, hell, the thing would jump up at anything. Especially the sight of his niece’s round ass shaking as she scaled ladders, her breasts and curves accentuated by the tight gear, and her nipples poking through her thin desert shirt during the cold nights.

Scrooge honestly didn’t know how the kids did it, at the very least Donald should be suffering the same as, if not more than him. But Don was cool as a cucumber like always, not the slightest bulge in his pants, not the mutest noise in the middle of the night, nothing. Maybe Donnie just had a stronger sense of self-control, it was entirely possible, probable even. But on the other hand, Don had that girl overnight in his room not two weeks ago, and Scrooge, well, he hasn’t seen any action since the 1800’s. That night in Gumption is one he would never forget, and possibly the best of his life, but of course he didn’t have any recent experiences to compare it to. 

He climbed into his massive bed completely bare, the cold sheets sticking to his prone figure. He made one brief and futile attempt to fall asleep before his hand drifted down his stomach, stopping at his hips, and wrapping his fingers loosely around his limp cock. 

His mind immediately went to that cool night in the Klondike, the cold air nipping at their naked bodies as he sunk into Goldie. , her warm walls conforming to fit his shaft. He stroked the head of his cock slowly as blood flowed into it, thinking of his ex’s gorgeous form. He started to pump his hand up and down the shaft, while his mind hazily focused on somebody else. Della, with her well endowed bosom, her perfectly round ass, the hourglass shape of her hips, all of it.

His mind’s eye drifted to a scene from three days prior, Don and Del had gotten into a quibble, and he had thrown an open canteen at her. He was going to yell at them for wasting their finite amount of water, but his mouth went dry and his pants got tighter as he looked back at them. Della’s white shirt went completely see through, and Scrooge was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra, her hard nipples poking out, and the shape and swell of her breasts clearly defined, his eyes traveled lower, where the junction of her legs was sopping wet, and Scrooge could have sworn he saw a tiny bulge between her thighs, barely visible, yet incredibly arousing.

Scrooge’s pace picked up, his hand sliding up his shaft, collecting the leaking precum with his finger and spreading it around the skin as he pumped down, as his brain raced with dirty thoughts of his niece, of her fit body, of the many, many things he wanted to do to her. He groaned, and sped up, his other hand reaching up to cup his balls. Countless scenarios ran through his imagination, him tearing off Della’s clothes and forcing her beak onto his cock, claiming her from behind, fingering her tight ass and then fucking it, all as she constantly needily whimpered for him, whining out his name. 

Scrooge let out a long groan as he came, his cock pulsating as ropes of molten cum spilled all over his hands and stomach. He rode out the release, still pumping his cock until it began to deflate, panting to catch his breath. What was he doing!? What was wrong with him? He had raised Della and now he was mastrubating to her? What kind of sick fuck was he?

Ugh, as if this was new. Scrooge would like to pretend that he only noticed Della’s physical attractiveness out of desperation, pent up lust, but the truth was that he had been fantasizing about her for a while now. After all she was growing into a woman, a very attractive woman, and he couldn’t help but notice. Especially on the adventures, the tight quarters, the sweat, the blood, her increasingly large rack. It was too much for him to handle without an outlet, hence his nearly nightly sessions.

He let go of his flaccid shaft, the quickly cooling, sticky cum drying onto his feathers. He felt dirty, incredibly dirty, and it wasn’t just his thoughts, he was also suddenly hyper aware of how much grime coated his feathers, how much sand he had in unmentionable places. He needed a shower desperately, not only to clean his body, but also to hopefully clear his mind.

He pushed himself out of bed reluctantly, hesitant to leave his warm sheets, and comfortable position. The chill air of the manor hit him as he slinked off of his mattress, webbed feet plodding on the wooden floor, making his way to one of his numerous bathrooms, his cock swinging slightly with every step. 

It was then, as he walked down the hallway, that he heard the sound of running water. What was somebody doing at this hour? Both the kids should be in bed by now. He followed it to one of his larger bathrooms, and sure enough, warm, yellow light flowed out of the bottom crack of the door. 

He placed a hesitant hand on the doorknob, and twisted it, stepping through the doorway into the tiled room. The bathroom was dim, the air thick with the steam that filled it, as the shower/tub combo ran, the only illumination coming from the one light embedded in the ceiling above the tub, and behind the thin shower curtain, revealing a busty silhouette. Scrooge’s breath caught in his throat, he would recognize those curves anywhere. Della.

“Uncle Scrooge.” her melodious voice cut through the near silence like a chainsaw, and Scrooge jumped a foot in the air, sure he was about to be viciously berated, but instead she said something he never expected. “Could you come in here? I need your help with something.”

Blood started to flow back south at those words, but Scrooge did his best to keep himself under control. “Um, are you sure lass?” he asked dubiously.

“Of course I am, now I need your help, so heave your lazy scottish ass in here already!” she demanded, and he sighed inwardly, this was not going to go well. He pulled the curtain back hesitantly, and slipped into the shower, and gasped.

There she was in all her glory. Della Duck, her hands confidently on her hips, her large breasts jutting far out from her even, toned body, her nipples hard, pebbled and wet, her flat expanse leading right down to her completely smooth cunt, her pink clit and puffy lips clearly exposed.

"You just gonna stare? Or are you going to actually help?" Della asked mockingly, swinging her breasts teasingly as she turned away from him, facing the hot shower spray, and revealing her perfectly round ass to Scrooge. 

“What do you need?” he asked hazily in his Scottish brogue.

“I can’t get this damn dirt out of my back feathers, can’t really reach it.” she explained shortly, taking a step back from the shower head, and turning her head to look at him, her short hair falling over her shoulder, a smirk firmly planted on her beak “C’mon what are you waiting for?” 

Scrooge hesitantly brought his hands up to her bare back, slowly rubbing her shoulders gently, yet still putting enough weight into it so she could feel it. He moved his hands all over the plane of her back, tracing her spine, and sliding over her wide hips, almost touching her ass, washing out every speck of brown that resided in her feathers.

“You alright there Scrooge? You look pretty tense.” Della smirked, turning her whole body around to face him again.

“Sure lass, couldn’t be more relaxed.” He was not relaxed, his stiff cock was absolutely aching, begging for some form of attention. 

“Well, if you’re sure. In that case though, I usually get myself off in the shower, and it’s been a whole week. You of all people know how hard that can be." her eyes intentionally landed on his rigid cock, still coated in dry cum, and her hand reached out, fingers lightly brushing over the head, and nearly making Scrooge's knees buckle. "So you don't mind, do you?" Della asked seductively, her hand drifting down toward her thighs.

"No, of course not." Scrooge choked out.

Della slid her hand between her legs, ghosting her fingers over her damp folds before positioning her hand so that the middle of her palm rubbed against her nub, and the tips of her fingers rested on her entrance. She pushed her hand forward, her palm sliding over her clit, and her pussy easily enveloping her digits up to the knuckles. 

Della let out a moan as she sunk her fingers into her tight snatch, and began to thrust slowly, carefully watching her uncle’s reaction. His cock twitched with every moan and whine she released, as she pounded her own pussy, rough palm gaining pleasant friction as it slid over her wet folds and hard clit. She was close to that sweet release if the increasing pleasant tingles were any indication, normally it would have taken longer, but she wasn’t lying when she said it had been a week, Donald had refused to fuck her in the same cave as Scrooge, well, at least until she had fucked him too. She sped up her hand, diving even deeper into her hole, scraping against her sensitive walls, and covering her hand in her clear juices. She threw her head back, closing her eyes as the pleasure became too much for her, her unoccupied hand reaching up her chest and grabbing one of her breasts, groping and squeezing it roughly, pinching and twisting the nipple as she neared the edge.

Della let out a long, adorable little moan as she came, her pussy tightening around her fingers, her legs quivering and shaking, almost giving out as the feeling overwhelmed her senses, and her cunt contracted, coating her hand and inner thighs with her fluids. Della panted, trying to catch her breath as she slowly opened her eyes. Scrooge stood there staring at her, his eyes glazed over, mouth agape, absently stroking his stiff cock.

“Oh no.” she scolded, swatting his hand away from his shaft “That’s for me.”

“What?” Scrooge asked sluggishly, his brain functions having been slowed down considerably.

Della didn’t respond, but grabbed his shoulders roughly, pulling him into a searing kiss, exploring his beak with her long tongue. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, pulling him in closer, his hard cock brushing against her wet folds. She pulled back when her limited air supply demanded it, taking several deep breaths of warm air. She tightened her grip around his neck and pulled him downward, bending her knees, slowly sinking toward the porcelain ground and pulling Scrooge down with her. Della’s ass hit the cold floor of the tub, as Scrooge landed on his knees. She relinquished the grip on his neck, and leaned back slightly, resting her elbows and spreading her legs far apart and making a come hither motion to her uncle. He crawled up her body, chest dragging against her stomach, his stiff shaft rubbing against her leg, as he raised himself up to kiss her again. 

Della smirked, but held up her hand, pointing her finger up, and slowly twirling it. Fortunately Scrooge grasped the idea immediately, delicately climbing over her spread limbs, until he was facing the opposite way from her, his beak only a short distance away from her snatch, and his cock hovering right outside her beak. 

Della tilted back, lying face up on the bottom of the tub, hot water falling constantly on her face, forcing her to close her eyes. Something hard nudged at the tip of her beak, and she opened her mouth readily, wrapping it around her uncle’s cock. 

Della’s warm, wet beak enveloped his shaft, her tongue running up and down his bulging veins, saliva coating his rod. Meanwhile, Scrooge focused on the gorgeous cunt in front of him, with its pink nub and small slit, splitting open her folds, and revealing her glistening entrance.

He rested most of his weight on her and craned his neck down, his tongue darting out and caressing her sensitive clit. He brought his beak further down, gently surrounding the nub with his teeth and biting lightly, scraping against the sensitive flesh. He moved a touch lower, running his tongue from her nub, over her folds, and tracing around her wet hole, sinking the flexible muscle into her, lapping up her sweet juices. He explored her cunt, driving his tongue as far in as possible, making her mewl, and sending sweet vibrations down his cock. He picked up the pace, thrusting his tongue in and out of her, as she wrapped her own tongue around his hard shaft, slathering it with saliva, and providing delicious friction against his sensitive nerves, as she tasted every inch of his delectable cock.

The two moved in tandem, Della pulling back so that her beak only covered the head, and Scrooge thrusting his tongue in as far as possible, before Della sunk down on his cock, the crown tickling the back of her throat as she reached the base, and Scrooge pulled out, the rough texture of his tongue scraping against her slippery walls and rubbing on her clit.

“Della lass, I’m close.” he panted out, warning her by temporarily separating his beak from her mound, before diving back in. Della didn’t respond, but sped up, her beak bobbing up and down his shaft, her tongue constantly tasting and flicking his cock. Scrooge responded in kind, plunging his appendage in and out of her wet tunnel, one hand between her butt and the tub, groping her ass cheeks, pushing her farther into his face, and the other caressing her twat, pinching and playing with her clit, and stroking her outer folds. 

Scrooge let out a strained groan as he came, thick wads of cum splurting into her beak, filling it to the brim with seed. The feeling of her uncle’s cock pulsating against her tongue, his musky smell and salty taste flooding her senses sent Della over the edge, and she whimpered around his cumming cock as a wave of pleasure crashed over her, the orgasm wracking her nerves and limbs, making her entire body shake, every muscle spasming. 

Della’s pussy contracted wildly around his tongue, as a tsunami of her sweet, addictive juices spilled into his beak. He swallowed as quickly as the fluids came, guzzling on her leaking cunt as it spasmed, continuing to stimulate the sensitive nerves mercilessly. Eventually, her contractions slowed down, releasing less and less fluids as her orgasm came to a slow stop.

Della released Scrooge’s shaft from her warm beak, as Scrooge pulled out his tongue and lifted himself up, allowing her ass to drop gently onto the tub. The two sat up, Scrooge folding his knees and sitting between Della’s spread legs as she lifted her head up weakly, opening her eyes while the hot water cascaded onto her head. She briefly opened her beak, proudly displaying the milky cum that coated her tongue to Scrooge before eagerly swallowing it, and making a show of slowly licking her beak.

Scrooge's erection returned in full force at that, the shaft quickly hardening and standing at attention. Della giggled when she caught sight of it, and slyly winked at her uncle. She raised herself up on her elbows and then flipped over so that she was on her hands and knees, her face right behind the stream of water, while presenting her inviting ass and glistening cunt to him. She shook her hips in a clear invitation, smirking over her shoulder at him, short hair draping over her features.

He inched forward, his hands going up to grasp her hips, as his cock hovered ever closer to her entrance. Della whined as the shaft rubbed against her sensitive folds. Scrooge was less than a second away from plunging in, but hesitated.

“Della lass, are you sure about this? I don’t want to hurt you.” Scrooge asked worriedly, pausing.

“I’ll be fine. I mean, no offense Scrooge, but I’ve taken bigger. Besides, if I can handle Donald’s cock, I can handle anyone’s.” she proclaimed boldly, 

Scrooge only marinated on that fact for a second, resolving to ask her about it later, and slowly edged forward. The head of his cock sinking into her, her wet, tight walls conforming as his shaft thrust in inch by inch. She let out a low whine as he hilted inside her, his hips connecting with her ass, every centimeter of his length wrapped by her warm damp folds. He leisurely drove in and out of her pussy, slowly gaining small amounts of speed with shallow thrusts, barely moving his hips.

“C’mon old man, is your arthritis acting up or what? Fuck me already!” Della goaded him, and Scrooge’s loving gaze hardened. Oh, so that’s how she wanted to play it? Because in that case, Scrooge wasn’t about to lose.

He slid all the way out of her tunnel, so that only the crown remained inside her before ramming it back in, eliciting a surprised yelp from her. He went from an agonizingly slow pace, to bucking wildly at a mile a minute, his entire cock plunging in and out of her sopping wet cunt, large droplets of her juices flying out everytime he pulled back, and giving a satisfying squelch every time he thrust back in.

He moved one of his hands down to the junction of her thighs, the leaking fluids collecting on the tips of his fingers, making the already damp feathers absolutely soaking with juices. He let that hand wander back up, purposefully brushing against her clit and finding its way up to her ass. 

The nimble fingers spreading apart her ass cheeks, the digits hovering just outside her puckered hole. Scrooge smirked, arthritis. He would show her arthritis. He roughly plunged the fingers into her even tighter hole, finding an even tempo between his cock and his hand, moving them in perfect sync with one another, providing a tidal wave of adorable sounds of pleasure to emit from Della’s beak.

Scrooge pounded her wet snatch and fingered her ass, sending jolts of sharp stimulation through her nerves, bringing her ever closer to another sweet release. The heat between her thighs building, a fire deep inside her that couldn’t be quenched, an itch so deep that only a long, hard, pulsating cock, and a hearty dose of boiling cum could scratch it. And oh was she so close to scratching it.

Scrooge thrust even harder as a familiar tingling began in his balls, spreading up his shaft, increasing as Della periodically tightened around him, her damp anus similarly compressing around his fingers. 

“Della, I’m almost there.” he panted out, driving himself even deeper, his balls slapping against her clit.

“Do it, cum inside me! Give it to me!” Della whined, as her pussy contracted around his length, and he went over the edge, his cock pulsating as ropes of thick, molten hot cum spilled into her twat, the feeling of his seed filling her sending her over the edge.  
“Oh, Unca’ Scrooge!” she whimpered, her cunt spasming around his stiff length, her clear juices spraying all over him as the orgasm wracked her nerves, overstimulating every one of her senses.

Della let herself slide to the floor of the tub as Scrooge pulled out of her, the still hot water cascading down her head, washing away the sweat collected on her face. She unsteadily got to her feet, resting for a second, leaning on the tiled wall, before moving toward the curtain, making to step out of the tub.

“Where are you going lass?” Scrooge asked softly from behind her, and Della turned. He was laying on the floor, propped up on his elbows, his drenched, limp dick draped over his right thigh.

“I have another cock to take care of.” she smiled slyly, there’s no way Donnie could deny the cooling cum dripping out of her cunt and sliding down her inner thighs.  
“But don’t worry, I’ll be seeing you again.” Della promised, bending down and addressing Scrooge’s cock, giving it the tiniest of strokes.

She stepped out of the bathroom completely naked, walking unashamedly down the hall towards Donald’s room. She was in for one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's the laydown (cracks knuckles) according to statistics I just made up, there is a serious deficit of good smut for this fandom. This is an issue for incredibly obvious reasons. I try to publish as much as I can, but I don't have a very good insight into what the people want to see.  
> This is where you come in. I need insight into what pairings you, the reader, want from me, the writer. I need you, yes you, to send me what pairings, scenarios, specifics, anything else that you want to see.(much love and thanks to those who have already)  
> Now the suggestion thing isn't exactly new, but the ones I've seen always have restrictions. Limited time suggestion boxes, tumblr accounts you have to follow, it's exhausting, and never really works. So I make it simple, comment on any or all of my works with your suggestions, or email me at cashburgerwithmayo@gmail.com. I will get back to you in at least 24 hours to let you know if I'll do the suggestion (I almost always do them) and the expected timeline on when the piece will be published. Plus you get credit for the idea (unless you ask me not to) so that the whole fandom can thank you for your kind contribution. So go! Fly to the comments section! Fly to the email sites! Send me your ideas, otps, everything!!!  
> PS: In case anyone was wondering, I gladly accept any art made inspired by my work. Just be sure to send me a link so that I can appreciate it too! And credit me if you feel like it, though I don't particularly care if you don't.


End file.
